Locomotion
by Tigyr
Summary: Gibbs takes Tim to Stillwater and dancing ensues...rated slightly higher due to suggestive themes...don't like the pairing, don't read.


"Everybody's doing a brand new dance now…" the music continues and Leroy Jethro Gibbs stares in mute (horror, humor, fascination) as his dad and his youngest agent dance to the lyrics on the oldies radio station.

"Come on baby, do the Locomotion…" both men sing as they dance around the living room completely unaware of their almost captive audience.

"You gotta swing your hips now…" Gibbs groans at the thought of Jackson swinging his hips at the older man's age, but he has to admit, Tim's are looking pretty good and as the others turn in response to the song, they finally see him standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Hey, son, come and join us…doing the Locomotion, lalalala…" Jackson's voice trails off as he sees the astounded look on his son's face. Tim finally looks at Gibbs who shakes his head in disbelief.

"The Locomotion? I—what brought all this on, as if I need to ask?" Gibbs is addressing Tim but his dad is the one that answers.

"Oh Tim drew the short straw today. We had a choice between the oldies or the nineties and I won. Come to think of it, I've been winning most of the dancing choices today…you been losing on purpose there Tim?"

"I—um…" Tim blushes beet red and Gibbs sighs as he growls out,

"You stay there," to Tim and places an arm around Jack's shoulders, "and you sir are coming with me."

Jack winks at Tim as he says, "Don't worry Timothy; I'll smooth things out for you."

Tim stares at him in blushing silence and turns to look out the living room window. As the two Gibbs men leave, Tim can hear Jethro say, "What do you think you're doing, Dad?"

Tim groans as he sits down. He doesn't know if he wants to know what the senior Gibbs will reply. Gibbs looks back for a moment, seeing the worry on Tim's face before facing the man who is trying to corrupt his young agent.

"Leroy, stand down, after all, you're the one who brought Tim here. I thought that it was time he had some fun for a while." Jackson's eyes are twinkling with mischief and love.

"Fun? Dad, you've got him dancing to the oldies!"

"Yes and he's having fun while he's doing it; when's the last time you had this kinda fun son?"

Gibbs shakes his head as he places the freshly cleaned catfish on the counter and starts preparing them for supper. He's still wondering just why he had brought Tim with him on this particular trip to Stillwater.

They have the weekend off, and Tony had immediately mentioned going out on a date, while Ziva and Abby were discussing a girls' night out. Tim had been looking a bit lost, and Ducky had told Gibbs that Sarah had left town as well leaving Tim with no where to go.

"He doesn't need to be alone this weekend Jethro; take him home with you."

So, as soon as the others had left he'd approached Tim's desk and asked if the younger man would like to go visit Jack with him. Tim had brightened for a moment then asked about bringing the dog with them. Gibbs had nodded; he will never openly admit it but he likes McMutt or Jet as Tim calls him, who is amazingly well behaved and a good companion for Tim. But even a dog can't completely take away the loneliness that can set in when everyone else has a place to go to except you.

Gibbs sighs and continues rubbing fresh lemon over the fish as he places the fillets in the hot skillet. A soft whine at the back door brings his attention to the dog who is looking in at him with soulful brown eyes. Gibbs glides over to the door and lets the dog in. Jet rubs against him for a few seconds, earning a rare smile of affection from Gibbs before he pads over to the water bowl that is set up for him and starts slurping at the refreshing liquid.

Jack studies his son as Gibbs finishes preparing their meal and sighs as he slides a hand over Leroy's shoulder. "You need to take this time and get to know him son. You have a rare opportunity here to explore your relationship with him. And you know I'm not talking about an agent and his junior agent here. I'm talking about the feelings that you keep hidden; even from yourself."

"Dad," the warning tone in Gibbs' voice gets him nowhere as the glare he thought he'd patented turns against him.

Watery blue eyes turn to ice as they stare at Gibbs. "You might be able to hide from him, or even yourself Leroy Jethro Gibbs, don't you dare think you can hide from me."

"You brought me into the world, you can take me out of it, or words to that effect Dad?"

"No, don't lose what's in front of you." Jackson retorts, "He'll be gone if you don't do something soon, Leroy. Not even the patient love of Timothy McGee can wait for you forever."

With that, Jackson Gibbs heads out to the porch. Gibbs is about to follow him when he hears a small shuffling at the kitchen/living room entryway and sees Tim standing there with uncertainty in his green eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"I—most of it." Tim admits as he steps closer. Jet nudges Tim's hand and he rubs the dog's silky ears. Gibbs carefully turns the fish in the skillet, as he watches Tim approach out of the corner of his eye.

"Looks good, do you want me to prepare a salad?" Tim asks already knowing Gibbs will turn him down.

"You don't have to do anything Tim. You're a guest here."

"Are you sure you actually want me here?" Tim's blunt question brings Gibbs gaze from the stove to the young man standing beside him. Jack comes in and nudges Gibbs in the side.

Taking the none-too-subtle hint to talk to Tim or lose him, Gibbs motions for the young man to follow him outside. Jethro the dog follows them out and bounds around the yard, racing from one end to the other as the two men watch.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tim's question has unexpected results.

"NO! No, I …damnit, McGee…I'm not used to this…"

"Talking, expressing yourself, wanting someone for so long that you're sure that you'll never be able to tell them?" Tim says shrewdly bringing that not quite so ice blue gaze to his face.

"Yes to all of that…and…you…"

"I've wanted to spend time with you, getting to know you, for almost five years now." Tim admits shyly.

"But…"

"You never act like you're interested. I realize part of that is due to our job, but…you have to admit, that while you tell us to talk to you, to be open with you, you seldom seek us out." Gibbs can almost hear the silent, 'unless it's to head smack us or yell at us.' Tim however doesn't say that. He knows that Jack is standing just inside the kitchen door and won't degrade Gibbs in front of his father that way.

"When you asked me to come with you, did you do it because you want me here or because you felt sorry for me?"

"I thought you might enjoy the time here." Gibbs says almost sulkily. "You seemed to enjoy Dad's company when we were here before. I thought …oh hell, Tim I don't know what I was thinking!"

"You know, that's the most honest you've been with me in a long time. Am I really that hard to talk to compared to the others?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jack turns the fish off, and sets the pan on the back burner, covering the pan with a lid. He knows that he doesn't want to interrupt the two younger men in the midst of their talking, especially since they need this time to communicate, but also knows that the meat could burn or dry out if left for too much longer. He quickly scrubs up some potatoes to put in the microwave oven and then goes to the refrigerator and pulls out some lettuce and tomatoes for a salad.

"It can't be my intelligence: you're smarter than I am in a lot of things. So why is it so hard to talk to me?"

Jack has a faint idea that he knows why Leroy can't talk to this young man and Tim is right in thinking that it's not due to his computer skills and intelligence.

"I just…it just is."

"You remind him of Shannon." Jack quietly butts in from the screen door earning a glare from his son and a question from Tim.

"Me? But…how?" That innocent question of Tim's makes Gibbs' heart tingle slightly. He's only known one other person who makes him feel the way he does when he's around Tim and she's been gone for over twenty years now.

"Well for a start you put up with my temper." Gibbs says with a small smile. Tim chuckles warmly at that comment and nods mischievously.

"Someone's got to."

"Yeah, they do. Ok, you want me to be honest here?"

Tim nods again and waits patiently for Gibbs to continue. "Alright then. McGee…Tim, you're honest and pretty much the only person apart from Ducky to look me straight in the eye. You're bright and I'll be damned if I'm ever gonna say this again, but you're tender-hearted."

Gibbs watches as a blush starts to creep up from Tim's neck and shakes his head. "And damn shy too."

"Yeah well, I…we…I'm…damnit!" Tim sits there and curses at the nervous stammer that he thought he had gotten rid of years ago. "Tender-hearted? Boss, come on."

"I think you can call me Jethro, Tim." Gibbs winks and reaches over to clamp his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Hell yeah, you're tender-hearted. You've got a soft spot for the mutt and I know for a fact, that even though you two had a rough beginning you still cared enough about him to allow him into your life. I know Abbs can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but that dog stole your heart even after what he did."

"I can't argue with you there." Gibbs sees the sparkle of love in Tim's eyes as he lovingly pets Jet. "He does that to you."

"I see that. I think he also keeps you in tune with that soft, tender side. The side that I …miss and want in my life again." Gibbs voice trails off as he ponders that train of thought.

Tim stares at him, then slowly stands up and places his hands on Gibbs' shoulders. "I want that as well. I want that tender side of you that comes out when you think no one else watches or sees."

He daringly trails a hand up Gibbs' neck, touching the older man's face with callused fingertips. "I want to see a look in your eyes that says you love me even if DiNozzo is in the same room. I want you to know that even if you can't say the words too often, I'll say them for you."

Gibbs swallows hard, as he whispers, "I do love you. I have loved you since that day in Norfolk when you dared to stand up to me. No one has attempted that before or since then."

"Then I dare you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Kiss me, the way that you want to. The way we both want you to." Tim's voice is soft as he issues the dare, and Gibbs can't look away from the intensity in those emerald green eyes. Leaning closer he grabs Tim around the waist and pulls him closer, letting the younger man feel the effect he has on him.

"Mine," he growls slightly as he tips Tim's head back just enough for the younger man to accept his kiss.

Peering out from the screen door, Jack looks down into Jet's doggy brown eyes as he wipes a slight tear away, "I thought those two would never get it right. Come on Jet let's celebrate."

Within minutes the house is filled with music. As it filters outside Gibbs lifts his head from Tim's, a slightly sad smile on his face.

Tim caresses his jaw line, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, that's the last song that Kelly had me learn before they were killed."

Tim stares at him in surprise and can't stop himself as slight giggles erupt from his chest. "She had you learn the Macarena?"

Gibbs glares at him briefly then grins, pulling Tim inside the house. Tim stumbles slightly as he sees Jack restarting the CD player. "You've been trying to get me to dance to that all afternoon." He accuses the older Gibbs who grins guiltily.

"Hmm yep fraid so boy. Thought if Leroy came home and saw you doing the Macarena he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"But, I don't know how to do the Macarena." Tim explains slowly, and Gibbs chuckles.

"Is that why you kept drawing the short straw boy? You never learned how to do the Macarena?" Jack's question makes Tim blush, but he nods as Gibbs starts laughing. Gibbs stops laughing and starts glaring when Jack says,

"That just means you need to teach him Leroy."

Gibbs sighs and is about to comply when Tim puts a hand on his. "Honestly, and please Jack, don't take this the wrong way, but that should be between the two of us…and maybe back at Gibbs', I mean Jethro's house. It means too much to him to do it here with an audience. And truthfully, I'd be too embarrassed to even attempt it. "

Jack studies the two men, and nods as he starts to turn off the music.

"Wait a minute Dad." Gibbs looks at Tim, and gives him a wry smile. "How about we compromise?"

"Compromise?"

"Mmm, tonight we close the drapes and Dad and I teach you the Macarena."

Tim raises an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"You don't do the Locomotion with the old man anymore unless I'm home to participate." He leans closer to Tim and whispers, "I don't want you swinging those hips for anyone but me."

Tim starts blushing and Jack laughs at the lewd look on his son's face. That teasing glint in those light blue eyes, that mischievous smile, is something he's missed seeing since the deaths of Shannon and Kelly. Despite the fact that Leroy and Tim are both men, he can see the love they have for each other slowly unfolding as they head towards uncharted territory.

Jack clears his throat and reminds them that dinner is almost ready. "How about we eat supper and then you two boys can practice the Macarena while I take Jet for a stroll around town?"

Tim frowns slightly, "Are you sure Jack? He can be a bit enthusiastic when it comes to his strolls as you put it."

"We'll be just fine Timothy McGee. You stay here and learn that dance so that when I get back you can demonstrate it for me."

"Dad!"

This time Gibbs is the one who is blushing and Tim smiles at the rarity of a blush on Gibbs' face. He ducks a playful head smack as he follows Jack out to the kitchen. Just inside the doorway, Gibbs grabs his arm and Tim looks at him in question.

"Talk with me later on tonight?" Gibbs asks softly.

Tim nods in agreement, enjoying the feeling of Gibbs' breath against his ear. He's often had Gibbs breathing near him, but this is different. This is the man that Tim had thought he'd never be able to see; the one who hides behind coffee cups and head smacks, gruff acknowledgements and rarer words of praise.

Tim daringly leans in and rubs his nose against Gibbs'. The older man looks slightly surprised but returns the gesture and then guides Tim towards the table. Supper is spent with quiet conversation and when they finish cleaning up the dishes Jack reaches for his light weight jacket. Jet looks at Tim who tells the dog to get his leash. Once the dog returns, Tim looks at him and gently ruffles his ears as he speaks,

"Be careful with Grandpa Jack, okay? He can't keep up with you, no matter what he might think to the contrary. Protect him the way you would any of us."

The dog licks Tim's face in agreement, and then puts a paw on Tim's foot. Tim looks at him and can almost swear he sees a glint of approval in those dark brown eyes. Then, before Tim can blink, the dog puts both front paws on Tim's shoulders pushing him into an unsuspecting Gibbs.

Gibbs grabs Tim before either of them can fall and stares at the dog who looks up at him in pure doggie innocence. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you and Dad are in cahoots."

Tim laughs at the wagging of his dog's tail. "I think they are too. Just remember, no running away from Jack or no treat when you get home tonight."

"You two boys okay? Good, come on Jet; let's go show you off to the town." The old man and the dog exit the house, leaving the two younger men still in each others' arms.

Tim gives Gibbs a slight smile, "So, you still wanna teach me the Macarena?"

The glint in Gibbs' eyes tells Tim what he really wants as he leans in for another kiss. "If we don't, Dad will insist on teaching you tomorrow."

"That's fine, as long as it's just the three of us and not the whole neighborhood."

"How can you be so shy doing the Macarena and not the Locomotion?"

Tim ducks his head as he admits, "The Macarena came out around the same time that I had my accident. I was too unsteady on my feet afterwards to worry about more than walking. They had said I might never walk again, so I didn't worry about dancing."

"And most of us, including you and your parents would have grown up listening to and dancing to the Locomotion." Gibbs muses. By now they've walked out to the back porch and are sitting on the swing. Tim nods in agreement with Gibbs musing.

"I just…dancing wasn't high on my list of priorities. I had to re-learn how to walk and run just to get into college and later into FLETC."

Gibbs sits there, silently assessing the young man he's had on his team for the past five almost six years. He's known since they first met at Norfolk that Tim has a brilliant mind. He hasn't really understood the drive behind the younger man. What has propelled this man not just to succeed in college but to earn two Masters Degrees, and then go on to FLETC and NCIS?

"What?" Tim's staring at him almost nervously, anticipating something but not knowing exactly what.

"Why? What makes you so driven?"

Tim shifts a bit, and Gibbs sighs. He puts an arm around Tim's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Talking is a two-way street, remember? So, talk to me. What pulled you into NCIS?"

"You did." Tim looks at his hands as Gibbs stares at him incredulously.

"How could I have? We never met prior to Norfolk."

"No, we didn't. But I still knew about you or rather your family and what happened to them." Tim admits.

"How…your dad?" Gibbs guesses correctly remembering Tim's ties with the US Navy.

Tim nods sorrowfully, "I didn't connect you with them until Tony had me bring it up on the plasma."

Gibbs thinks about the time he'd spent in Mexico, the feeling that he was missing something or maybe someone. At the time he would have sworn it was Shannon and Kelly. Looking back he still can't remember a lot of what happened right after the accident that sent him running to Mexico, but he does remember a pair of worried green eyes staring after him and haunting his dreams.

"You were worried about something when I left what was it?"

Tim swallows then softly says, "I was afraid you weren't coming back."

Green eyes watching him, a bright white smile when he returned; glances that Tim hadn't thought he'd notice. All this time, all this love he'd missed out on. "Oh Tim, what a tangled web we weave."

"That's why I was a bit hesitant to come with you this weekend. I wanted to make sure that you wanted me here. That it wasn't just a case of poor pity Tim."

Gibbs gives him a soft smack and Tim smiles, "I know, I know, you don't pity anyone. But you do see where I might think that, right?"

Gibbs rubs a cheek over Tim's head, "Yeah, neither one of us have had much success lately when it comes to the dating game."

Tim sighs resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder. "Do we have to learn the Macarena tonight?"

"Nah, we can stay here. I was just surprised that you didn't know it, considering how popular it was. I didn't take into account your accident happening around the same time, I guess."

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons Abby and I broke up. I can't dance…or not the kind of hinky stuff she likes anyway."

"Why did you date her?" He's not jealous, but he is a tiny bit envious that the Goth knew this man, knew Tim intimately before he did.

"She sounded cool, you know, on the phone and then when we dated, I…I wanted things that she didn't." Tim's voice, while low carries a wealth of emotion and Gibbs knows immediately what it is that Tim wanted, what they both still want.

"Commitment, marriage, someone to come home to at night." Gibbs thinks about Shannon and even Stephanie who had come so close to breaking through his barriers after Shannon.

"Yeah, I mean, what's wrong with wanting that?"

"Not a thing Tim, not a damn thing. Tomorrow however, no doing the Locomotion with dad. He doesn't need to be shaking his hips."

Tim chuckles, "It's exercise and it's keeping him healthy for now."

Gibbs pulls him closer, "I don't need him looking at your hips either," he growls playfully, just before closing his lips over Tim's.

Jack and Jet look on from the outer gate. The old man has a tear in his eye; it's rare that his son is willingly demonstrative in public. Even though the backyard is in partial darkness, he can see the two exchanging kisses, silhouetted as they are by the soft light that is coming through the kitchen window.

Jet nudges the old man away from the gate, towards the front of the house. He knows that his master is a private man almost as much as Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tim isn't going to want an audience anymore than Gibbs does. Jack looks down at his canine companion and ruffles his silky ears, acknowledging the silent command to keep moving.

Entering the house, Jack releases Jet from his leash and the dog pads out to the kitchen. He gives a soft "wurf" as he starts slurping up his water from his dish, letting his master know that they've returned.

Outside, Gibbs reluctantly raises his head from Tim's and smiles at the slightly dazed look in the younger man's eyes.

"Come on, Dad and Jet are home. Unless you want an audience watching us that is."

"No, I'd rather snuggle with you in private." Tim admits softly.

Gibbs stands up stretching slightly when he does so. Tim watches the play of muscles as they ripple under the shirt that Gibbs is wearing. Lowering his gaze, he blushes slightly as he sees the effect that his kisses have on Gibbs.

Gibbs smiles and extends a hand not saying anything as he sees an equal reaction that he's having on Tim. The younger man accepts his hand and Gibbs pulls him up into a loose embrace before guiding him inside. Jack has already headed upstairs and Gibbs shuts the curtains before turning out the floor lamps in the front room.

Taking Tim by the hand he leads him upstairs and into his old room, quietly shutting the door behind them. Then he places his hands on either side of Tim's head, engaging the younger man in yet another soul-searing kiss. Panting slightly, he turns on the small bedside lamp.

"Gibbs?"

"Your choice tonight; cuddles and caresses which could lead to us going somewhere neither of us has ever been."

"Or?" Tim says, swallowing hard.

"Or we keep our hands to ourselves. I send you to the room down the hall and neither of us gets much sleep tonight."

Tim reaches up, guides Gibbs lips to his own again. Gibbs gives a low growl as he backs Tim up against the bed. Tim sighs as Gibbs follows him down to the semi-firm mattress, keeping contact all the while.

"Mine…" Gibbs growls as he tugs Tim's shirt out of his pants.

"Yours…" Tim agrees as he unbuckles Gibbs' belt.

Two hours later, a sexually replete Gibbs is almost asleep, and he curls up behind Tim just before he hears Tim ask,

"So, if you don't want us doing the Locomotion what about doing something else? You know…

Every limbo boy and girl  
>All around the limbo world<br>Gonna do the limbo rock  
>All around the limbo clock<br>Jack be nimble be quick  
>Jack go under limbo stick<br>All around the limbo clock  
>Hey let's do the limbo rock…<br>lah lah lah lah lah…."

Gibbs tucks the younger man closer to him, running his hand down Tim's pliant body and gently squeezing him.

Tim inhales and chuckles, "I'll take that as a no," as he turns over and wrapping an arm around Gibbs' waist, nuzzles his neck, before tucking his head under Gibbs' chin as they both drift off to sleep.

Just down the hall an old man sighs quietly into his pillow. He's heard the low moans coming from Leroy's room for the past hour or so and knows that his son is finally accepting Tim's love. A soft snuffle from the floor has his arm going over the side of the bed and ruffling velvety soft doggie ears. Jet wurfs quietly and licks Jack's hand in appreciation of the attention.

"Yep Jet, tomorrow we get them to do the Limbo Rock…you and me, we'll hold the limbo stick while our boys shake their booty. What do you say?"

"Wurf." Comes the dog's sleepy reply.

"Good, glad you agree. Every limbo boy and girl...La, la, la, la, la, la, la…" Jack's voice trails off as he too succumbs to sleep.

The End

_A/N: For the purpose of the story, I had the Macarena come out about 4 yrs prior to the time it actually did hit the radio/tv stations. In actuality it was released in 1992, but didn't become famous until 1995/1996._


End file.
